disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cruella De Vil (song)
|composer = Mel Leven |singer = Roger Radcliffe (Bill Lee) |other_singer = Dr. John Camara Kambon Selena Gomez Hayden Panettiere |video = }} "Cruella De Vil" is a song featured in the 1961 Disney-produced animated film One Hundred and One Dalmatians and its live-action remake. In the original animated film, it is written by Roger Radcliffe who had just finished the melody for the song and was inspired by Cruella's name to make a Jazz song about her. It was first performed by Bill Lee as the singing voice of Roger Radcliffe, a character from the movie. It has been re-recorded by Dr. John (which was used in the closing credits for the 1996 live-action remake), Lalaine, Skye Sweetnam, Hayden Panettiere, and Selena Gomez for various releases in the DisneyMania album series. Additionally, The Mad Hatter sang the song in a game of Musical Chairs at Disneyland but instead changed a number of the "Cruella De Vil's" to "Alice De Vil" to criticize his friend. "Cruella De Vil" is the only song from the original film to be featured in the Animated StoryBook adaptation. The song was re-imagined for 102 Dalmatians, as a song about Cruella's supposed "change of heart." An instrumental version of the song can also be heard in the Once Upon a Time episode "Sympathy for the De Vil". When Cruella hears the song, she exclaims how much she loves it and persuades Isaac Heller to dance to it with her. Lyrics |-|Movie Version= Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from underneath a rock! This vampire bat, this inhuman beast She ought to be locked up and never released The world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, Cruella De Vil (In some of them, the last two verses are repeated) |-|Dr. John Version= Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare All innocent children had better beware She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You've come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from underneath a rock This vampire bat, this inhuman beast She ought to be locked up and never released The world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, Cruella De Vil (♪♪ Instrumental Jazz Solo) Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, De Vil The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare All innocent children had better beware She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You've come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from under a rock This vampire bat, this inhuman beast She ought to be locked up and never released This world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, De Vil (♪♪ Trumpet solo) So evil even her hair's two-faced (♪♪ Trumpet solo) Ain't nothing you've ever seen, she's the dean of mean (♪♪ Trumpet solo) I need to mention she's got some doggone bad intentions (♪♪ Trumpet solo) I mean let's face it, a person like her could really ruin your whole day (Trumpet solo as the song closes with Cruella's laugh) |-|Camara Kambon's Version= Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil Just hearing her name used to make you feel ill Now suddenly she's drippin' with good will Can this be Cruella De Vil? A heartwarmin' laugh, instead of a scream She's practically human or so it would seem As playful as a puppy in the snow That's not the Cruella we know Oh, remember when she lived just to be rotten How she loved to frighten the little tots Who thought she could be kind, respectful and refined Has the lady really changed her spots? She gave up her bark but will she still bite What's wrong with this picture? It doesn't look right Unfortunately only time will tell if Cruella, I mean, Ella is from heaven or hell Ooh yeah |-|Selena Gomez's Version= Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh Look out for Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare All innocent children had better beware She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh This vampire bat, this inhuman beast She 'outta be locked up and never released This world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, Cruella De Vil Yeah! Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Oooh oh, oooh oh. oooh oh. oooh oh) At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from underneath a rock! Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!) Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!) Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh Look out for Cruella De Vil Trivia *"Cruella De Vil" and "The Phony King of England" are one of the few songs about a villain that are made by the protagonist characters to mock the villain. *In 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, the song can briefly be heard when Cruella turns on her car, but she destroys the radio in annoyance. *In 101 Dalmatians Animated Story Book, the song was featured along with other sing along songs. Also in page 2, the instrumental version of the song plays in different orders along on each picture of Cruella wearing different outfits as it scrolls off when you click on it. Videos Cruella De Vil Dr. John ~ Cruella De Vil (Official Music Video) Selena Gomez - Cruella De Vil (from "101 Dalmatians") Camara Kambon & Mark Campbell - Cruella De Vil 2000 fr:Cruella d'Enfer (chanson) pt-br:Cruella Cruel (canção) Category:Villain songs Category:Villains Tonight Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:101 Dalmatians songs Category:Once Upon a Time songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Pop songs